Doppelgangers
by AntiOrder
Summary: A strange device causes trouble on the Andromeda, and for Tyr and Harper in particular. This story is SLASH you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Unfortunately Andromeda belong to peoples far more talented than me. I'm only playing with the shiny toys.

Warning- This story is SLASH. Shock horror! If you don't like it then why did you bother to press the link? You have been warned so no flaming. It will end up being quite smutty, any inappropriate material will be posted elsewhere.

As this is the first story I've ever put on the net I'm a little nervous. So please try not to rip me to shreds.

My thanks go to Fi being my beta.

---------------------------------------------------

Harper couldn't be happier. He was warm and dry, no maniacs were currently trying to destroy the Andromeda or him, there was a seemingly endless supply of Sparky and best of all he had strange shiny devise to play with. It had been given to Dylan by the Ben-my-cree, a strange and rather mysterious race that seemed to wander around with their heads stuck in the proverbial clouds, going on about the unseen future. For some completely unknown reason, Harper suspected it was because they were rather annoying; they had been attacked by a band of rogue Nietzcheans. Gallant hero as ever Dylan had been only too happy to rush in and aid the poor little blighters.

Unfortunately, the Creans had conveniently forgotten to leave an instruction manual, or even tell them what exactly it did. Only a vague message that it would prove quite interesting to a few members of the crew. It had therefore been left to Harper to try and figure out just what the damn thing was. So far the best he'd come up with was that whenever he touched it a number of brightly coloured lights would flicker on and off in a seemingly random Pattern. The device was shaped like a cube, not much bigger than harpers fist. It appeared to be made out of a strange purple seamless metal. Harper had yet to be able to even scratch it. You couldn't tell where exactly the lights where, as they blended in perfectly with the casing till lit. This made it quite impossible to tell just how where they actually were unless they were lit. Harper had so far counted Twenty-two.

Giving the thing one more poke, and discovering 3 more lights, Harper took a step away from his work bench and stretched to relive the crick in his back, before wandering off to go find another can of caffinated sugar, or maybe a beer. Harper set off down the corridor to the main mess, where he'd hopefully find Beka Valentine, or one of his other friends. Recently Harper had been finding himself feeling rather out of the loop around the old Maru crew. What with Becca fawning over Captain Fantastic, while Rev and Trance seemed to think the sun shone out of his 'holier than thou' arse. Personally, Harper didn't see what was all the fuss was about. Did they seriously believe all that claptrap about a new Commonwealth? In Harper's opinion, Dylan had a few screws loose, he seemed more likely to get them all killed than anything else. If it weren't for the loyalty, he still felt for Becca then he'd have hauled ass a long time ago, and hopefully be shacked up with some gorgeous hunk who actually appreciated him!

Speaking of gorgeous hunks, Tyr was in the Mess Hall. Tyr was _alone_ in the mess. Damn!

Try was almost exactly the type of gorgeous hunk that Harper would like to be shacked up with. However there was one teeny tiny problem, Tyr seemed to view Harper as something rather nasty that he'd just scrapped off his shoe. Okay so maybe it was a rather large problem. But seriously have you seen Tyr, gorgeous hair, gorgeous eyes, gorgeous body… he could go on.

In the machine shop the lights on the purple device started flashing.

Muttering a quick excuse Harper beat a hasty retreat, so as not to be caught staring, not noticing the intense stare being levelled squarely at his back.

In the machine shop the purple device had started a steady hum.

Harper decided to head back to his quarters for a quick shower, a cold shower that is. He hoped he wouldn't bump into anyone in the corridor on the way, hopefully his baggy trousers would save him from embarrassment should he meet anyone. Speeding up he rounded the corner to the main officers quarters.

In the machine shop the purple device's humming rapidly increased in volume and the lights all lit up, revealing a final total of 32, before suddenly going dead.

Back in the corridor a bright light seemed to consume Harper before gradually fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The time between sleep and waking was one of Harper's favorite times of the day. He was warm, comfortable and best of all had telltale ache in his arse. The only thing that was missing was the man who had made that ache.

It was his absence that finally roused Harper from his pleasant doze. Rolling onto his front he raised himself onto his hands and knees before stretching like an over grown cat, feeling various other aches caused by last night rather strenuous activities. Sitting back on his knees he surveyed the room for any signs of his missing lover. The clothing that had been hastily tossed aside last night no longer littered the deep tan carpet. The fine chair, made from real wood, which had been knocked over during the play fighting that so often counted as foreplay, had been righted. A bowl of fruit and what looked like yoghurt had been left on the low glass table across the room. The only thing missing was his Nietzscheans stud muffin.

After extracting himself form the his nest of soft furs and pale silks he headed over to the door leading to their bathroom. It really was a shame that his lover, the Archduke wasn't there, Harper would have liked a bit of fun in the shower, and he had no doubt that the sight of him naked, walking with the slight sway of his hips, would have resulted in anything else. Stepping under the pounding water of the shower, he quickly lathered himself with the vanilla body wash, being careful to remove as much of Tyr's scent as possible. He always had enjoyed how wild Tyr got when he felt he had to restate his claim. Getting out of the shower, hard from the thoughts of playtime, he wandered back into the bedroom. They're quarters were warm enough that he didn't need to bother with a towel and he opted to drip dry instead.

Going over to the table to see what exactly he had been left for breakfast. His original guess was only slightly out. As well as fruit, which included strawberries, and yoghurt there was also a small pot of honey. Obviously someone was sucking up to him. Hopefully it was Tyr apologising for not being there this morning.

Now quite dry Harper popped a honey dipped strawberry into his mouth and wandered over to his wardrobe to get dressed. After a quick rummage he emerged clutching a handful of leather. He really had been around Nietzscheans too long. Not bothering with underwear he quickly wiggled into tight leather pants before slipping on and buttoning his leather vest.

Turning to the full-length mirror on the wall he gave himself a quick glance over. Skinny but muscular legs encased in sleek black pants left little to the imagination; in fact they displayed his arse quite nicely! The vest didn't quite reach the low waistband of his trousers. It fit almost as snugly as his pants, a plunging neckline led to a row of three shiny silver buttons. It showed of his lightly muscled chest quite nicely, even allowing the occasional glimpse of a pale nipple. It was sleeveless allowing people to see the engraved silver armlet that marked him as the male consort to the Archduke of the Kodiak Pride, Tyr Anasazi.

Running his hand trough his spiky blond hair Harper returned to his unfinished breakfast. Quickly slipping on a pair of knee high leather boots he went off in search of his errant lover.

Guessing Tyr to be in the gym he set off down the corridor leading away from the main alphas quarters.

In a storage room on deck 14 a strange purple cube was rapidly flashing and humming

Just before turning the corner Harper was surrounded by a bright light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Why am I on the floor?_ Was the first thought that ran through Harper's head as he opened his eyes and found himself gazing at the ceiling. This was closely followed by him wondering why the ceiling was looking a bit grubby on the usually spotlessly clean Andromeda. Deciding that the cleanliness of the ship was one of the least important things to be worrying about he instead turned his focus to removing himself from the floor and trying to figure out how he'd ended up there in the first place.

Pulling himself up on to his knees for the second time that day he did a quick analysis of his body, slight bump on his head, no doubt from the trip down, and a few aches and pains from last night seemed to be the only things troubling him at the moment, certainly no dizziness or nausea to explain his seeming collapse. Like wise a quick inspection of his surroundings revealed nothing he could have fallen over. Still quite bewildered he climbed all the way to his feet while dusting off his leathers and had one more glance around before deciding to put the whole incident down to a freak accident, he did not want everyone to think something wrong with him and give Tyr a reason to start molly coddling him again, he'd only just beaten his last cold and was rather enjoying his returning freedom. Including of course the return to getting laid on a regular basis.

Continuing on his way to the gym he started to notice one or two other things that seemed off, for instance the corridors he was currently travelling down all seemed to be slightly dirty, like they weren't fully maintained. They also seemed to be slightly cooler than usual. Slightly more worrying was that some data terminals seemed to be missing and just where the hell was everyone? On a ship as large as this one he should have run into a few people by now. He'd actually been quite surprised no one had been hovering over him when he first woke up. His health being rather... delicate, a cough was often enough to have people crowding round to make sure he was okay, which annoyed him to no end, but the absence was rather confusing. All this added up to him wanting to find Tyr and get some answers out of him, after getting his usual morning exercise of course. As luck would have it he had finally arrived at the gym.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\­

After first joining the crew of the Andromeda Tyr had spent a couple of days assessing the people he would be working with, on both their usefulness and any possible threat they might pose. He had found little to really arouse his interest.

Captain Hunt was a visionary with a noble goal, a rather dangerous combination, that tended to lead to him taking more than a few unnecessary risks. He was also a bit naive, brought up in the 'civilised' commonwealth he was unprepared for the much harsher galaxy that he now inhabited and was unprepared to change his outlook to match his change in environment. As time went by Hunt had started to grate on his nerves with his incessant optimism. For instance you'd think after his Nietzschean first mate had betrayed him that he'd show some wariness around Tyr but no, he seemed quite content to continue on his project to befriend him. That and at times he could be a complete idiot.

In comparison Beka Valentine seemed far more worldly. A product of the times, she was a shrewd woman and knew the value of caution when dealing with people. As far as business went anyway, her taste in men on the other hand left much to be desired. She seemed to be drawn towards the men that would cause her the most problems. Currently her interest lay with Hunt, a seemingly hopeless cause, while Beka certainly didn't lack in sex appeal Hunt seemed to remain oblivious to her flirting. He was too focused on his commonwealth to notice such trivial things as other people. Although recently her attentions had been shifting slightly and she had started to flirt with him, an even more hopeless target. However despite her flaws she was handy in a fight, a very good pilot and loyal to her crew.

He had yet to decide about the Magog or the purple thing. The former being the biggest obvious threat, despite all his preaching he was still a Magog after all, and the later was a mystery and so viewed as a possible threat not to be underestimated. He found both to be rather annoying.

Which leaves the last member of the Maru crew. Seamus Harper had at first glance appeared as nothing more than a short, loud mouthed kludge with a slight talent in the way engineering. This opinion changed quickly. It turned out he was very talented with a vast intellect that few Nietzschean could rival. The cocky attitude that came from confidence in his abilities also concealed a lack of confidence around anything non-mechanic. Coming from Earth had left him with a small build and poor health which many people took for weaknesses. However his background had another significance. Harper had come from Earth, he had _survived_ Earth, one of the most hostile environments known for a kludge. This was proof that there must be something more to the seemingly weak boy, he clearly had an iron will to survive and that was not to be underestimated in anybody, especially not someone of Harper's intelligence.

He had to admit that over time he had started to find the human quite fascinating. It wasn't long before he found himself enjoying provoking the human into verbal sparring matches finding him to be a worthy opponent. He liked spending time around him. Over time he found the fiery blond cropping up in his thoughts more often. The first time he'd awoken from a dream about him to find himself hard and sticky he had been shocked. However the more he though about it the more he came to accept that yes Harper was rather attractive, in his own way, and that taking him as a lover would be a welcome change. Also having that genius on his side would be a great help with restoring his pride and returning the Kodiak to their proper place. Having made up his mind he had gone about trying to secure him.

His initial displaying seemed to go across quite well, if the aroused smell coming off the boy was any indication. So he'd been quite surprised when the human had instead of acting on it started to avoid him. This reaction continued to bemuse him and had left him contemplating other ways to go about courting him. It was here that Tyr's train of thoughts was interrupted by the door sliding open.

Looking up there were many things Try would have expected to see , Hunt again trying to play buddy-buddy with him or Valentine's attempts to flirt to name a few, what he was not expecting was the sight currently before his eyes.

Harper stood in the door way looking like he had just stepped out of one of Tyr's dreams, his lithe frame wrapped in tight leathers and a teasing smile adorning his lips. It took a couple of seconds for Tyr to realise that he wasn't in fact imagining it and that his walking wet dream actually was currently walking over, hips swaying in a very suggestive manner. He also noticed that Harpers hair seemed to have grown a bit the spikes being replaced by a wonderfully tussled look, like he'd just woken up.

"Tyr, there you are! I've been looking for you." Was all but purred out as Harper came to stand at the foot of the bench he'd been using to press weights. The close proximity gave rise to another slight difference, Harper didn't smell like he usually did, while he could still smell the unique scent of the human there was another faint scent present. A moment later he was able to identify it as his own, but how was that possible, the only way was if he'd... He certainly didn't remember doing _that._

His train of thought was once again derailed as Harper climbed up on to the bench in front of him and situated himself between his strong thighs and proceeded to start nuzzling at the point on his neck just below his ear. "I missed you this morning." He continued before beginning to nibble on the lobe of Tyr's ear itself. "I'd was hoping to continue where we left off last night."

This statement caused Tyr a flash of momentary confusion, despite the rather enjoyable sensation of the mouth on his ear and the hand just starting to work its way over his bare chest. W_hat's this about last night?_ Flashed through his mind as reason started to catch up with him. Gently pulling Harper off him so that a few inches separated them before looking into the passion filled blue eyes for a moment.

"Last night?" He enquired. Harper had started to play with his bottom lip causing it to start swelling slightly, he seemed to think for a moment before replying.

"Ummhmm, I missed you this morning." At this the lips formed a pout before he leaned forward to once again claim his place at Tyr's neck. The mouth was slowly working its way downwards, as the hands lifted again only this time they were being gently trailed over the sensitive skin around his bone blades. As the mouth reached the juncture where neck met shoulder he suddenly bit down. Hard. The combination of sensations caused rational thought to evaporate only to be replaced by the need to claim the body in front of him and show him just who was Alpha around here. Surging forward he swiftly had the smaller body pinned to the bench, the slim wrists held over the blond head, leaning down he repeated Harper's actions, clamping down on the neck intent on claiming the body below him.

However he was again taken by surprise when he felt a tongue start to lick at the skin of the arm laying alongside the boys head. Glancing up from where his mouth was currently occupied he saw the tongue make its way over to the base of his nearest blade. Lifting his head to follow it's progress he noticed the knowing gleam in Harpers eyes before he latched on to base and did something with his tongue that had Tyr seeing stars. The distraction gave Harper enough time to pull his arms free from the slackened grip and reach up to tangle in the Nietzschean's long braids.

Pulling down he changed his target to the mouth above and proceeded with another demonstration of just how good that tongue was. _Is that a stud I feel?_ Interesting, he'd never noticed that before, not that he was complaining as it led to some rather interesting sensations. _I wonder what that will feel like elsewhere. _Taking back control he returned to his spot on Harpers neck before moving to the opposite side and biting down again, moving slowly down to nibble along the exposed collarbones. Harpers hands were again beginning to wander stroking over the strong back before moving down to start tugging at the top of Tyr's shorts.

Tyr had just started on working free the buttons on Harpers leather vest when the door opened again, followed by a sharp gasp. Looking over at the door he saw Hunt standing there with his mouth agape, looking rather like a fish. This doesn't last long as Hunt quickly regained his usual composure.

"What is going on in here?" He demanded as he walked further into the room. Below him Harper lifted up his head to study Dylan over the top of Tyr's broad shoulder, before dropping his head back down seemingly dismissing the captain all together. He returned to stroking along the waistband of Tyr's shorts with one hand, the other resting on the swell of Tyr's arse. Hunt took another step in their direction repeating his demand, louder this time. Still ignoring the captain Harper moved the hand that had been on Tyr's arse around to start tweaking one of the brown nipples above him, earning a rumbled moan from the large chest above him. Glancing down it seemed at Harper Tyr noticed that he seemed quite intent on ignoring the interruption all together, and took the opportunity to lock lips with the Nietzschean initiating another passionate battle of tongues. Footsteps swiftly approached the end of the bench as Hunt walked over intent on getting the answer to his question.

"Stop that this instant. I demand an explanation as to just what is going on here" The hand on the waistband of his shorts briefly left and Tyr got the impression that it has likely just made a rather rude gesture in Hunt's direction. If the outraged gasp was anything to go by, before returning to it's earlier position and delving into the back of his shorts to grab at one rounded cheek.

"STOP THAT!" Apparently Hunt had lost his patience as he reached over to grab at Harpers arm and remove it from the shorts. What happened next Tyr will always remember with a mixture of bewilderment and amusement, as with speed he didn't know the boy possessed he slipped out from under the body above him and had Hunt on his front, pining the much larger body down on to the ground, one arm held in an awkward position high up the man's back before he could blink. Bending down from his position above the captain he growled in his ear

"We need not explain ourselves to you. You will not touch me again without permission. And you will never interrupt us when we are so engaged." With that he rose, though not before twisting the arm a fraction more, earning a pained groan from below, and not giving the man on the floor another thought grabbed hold of a stunned Tyr's closest wrist proceeding to all but drag him from the room. They left Hunt to look after them with a bewildered expression on his face.

Tyr smirked this was promising to be rather interesting. _Now if only I knew what has brought on the rather dramatic change in the engineer_, he'd worry about it later, right now he was going to enjoy himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
